<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Migraines and Shopping by MinervaJoana</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080450">Migraines and Shopping</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana'>MinervaJoana</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Sickfic, emeto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>676</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin has a migraine and get sick at the mall</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [22]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Migraines and Shopping</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>On their day off, the members of Stray Kids had decided to go to the mall.  On the morning of, Hyunjin had woken up with a slight headache. He didn’t think too much of it, took some pain meds, then went to get Breakfast. When it came time to leave, Hyunjin’s headache hadn’t really gone away. He decided to shrug it off, because he didn’t want to put a damper on their plans of going to the mall.</p><p>Unfortunately for Hyunjin, the road that they took to the mall was littered with potholes. Hyunjin’s brains kept getting rattled, which just made his headache worse. He decided to lean his head against the cool window, but quickly regretted it. Instead he decided to essentially put his head in his lap. This did not go unnoticed by Changbin. “You okay there Jinnie?” Hyunjin sat back up and responded, “I’m fine Bin, it’s just a headache. I took some pain meds before leaving, they just haven’t kicked in yet.” Well Hyunjin did technically take meds before leaving, they would have kicked in by now, but Changbin didn’t need to know that. Changbin let Hyunjin be the rest of the ride.</p><p>When they got to the mall, the eight boys decided to split up into pairs of two. Chan with Felix, Minho with Jeongin, Jisung with Seungmin, and finally Changbin with Hyunjin. Changbin decided to pair up with Hyunjin because he wasn’t actually convinced by what was said in the car. He wanted to keep an eye on Hyunjin just in case anything happened.</p><p>For the first hour and a half everything had been going smoothly. Changbin and Hyunjin had gone to a couple different clothing stores, and also went into a toy store to get some more stuffed animals. Throughout their store hopping, Hyunjin’s headache had progressively been getting worse. When the duo left the toy store, Hyunjin could no longer take it. The lights were blinding, every noise seemed amplified ten fold, and his stomach was beginning to do flips.</p><p>Hyunjin wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do, his brain was too fuzzy. He settled for sitting on the floor right where he was standing. Changbin noticed almost immediately and went over to him. “Hey Jin, you okay?” “Hurts.” was all Hyunjin was able to respond with. “Your head? Do you think you have a migraine?” Changbin asked, now concerned about the younger. All Hyunjin could do was nod before gagging. They weren’t really near a trash can nor could Changbin easily carry Hyunjin, so he emptied one of the bags full of clothes and swiftly put it underneath Hyunjin’s head. Once Hyunjin had finished, Changbin threw the bag away then helped Hyunjin get to the car. He had texted chan saying that Hyunjin had a migraine and that he was taking the younger home.</p><p>When they got home Chang bin helped Hyunjin get to his bed and made sure all the lights were off. He also made sure Hyunjin’s phone didn’t have any alarms set,the last thing a migraine needed was your phone right next to you yelling ‘Hwang Hyunjin wake up!’ Changbin then went to the living room to watch a movie with very low sound and subtitles on. After half an hour, Changbin went to check on Hyunjin, and found him asleep.</p><p>When the other six members returned Changbin made sure that they kept quiet, as Hyunjin was still sleeping. About forty five minutes later, The seven boys heard the sound of Hyunjin stumbling out of his room. Hyunjin came into the living room and Chan spoke up first. “Hey Jinnie, how’s your head?” Hyunjin responded with a shrug. “I suppose it’s a bit better. Truthfully, I came out here because I got hungry.” Chan smiled at that. “If you're up for food I think your migraine is a bit better. Let’s get some soup into you along with some pain meds. Then you can go back to bed. The following morning, Hyunjin’s migraine was completely gone, which he was extremely thankful for.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>